Wishing Well
by KrissyWolfie
Summary: My name in Catherine Amanda Wells, and I'm an exchanged student from Tampa, Florida. I just recently moved to the shady parts of London, and I'm studying in a University. I met some guy named Dante, and I didn't know who he was, because he oddly confronted me in the streets. Why? I have no idea, ut I have s feeling it has to do about the abandoned well. . .
1. Prologue

It'd only been a few months since I had been kicked from home. My parents finally had a mutual agreement that I should learn the ways of life and how to live on my own. I was a bit shocked, but not all_ too_ shocked, given the fact I often went off on my own. I had always depended on my parents up until the age of eight, and then I realized things aren't permanent. I began learning how to live on my own and no longer fully depended on them, though I knew I had someone to fall back onto. At the age of twelve, I realized I was adopted and had been a foster kid but was taken in at a young age, so I had no clue if the family I had was real or not.

Letting a thin, frail breath out, I tilted my head upwards, scanning the dark-grey skies. I shook my head in frustration, knowing it was to rain soon. It was mid-august and rainstorms had been moving in. I lived in London, though I lived in a part of London you wouldn't expect to be so much.. London. I guess you could say it was a dark, grey place. It wasn't all colorful, and it was mostly dreary. I hadn't always lived in London, in fact, I used to live in Tampa, Florida, always enjoying the sun. Stopping at a cross-walk, I smiled, remembering the fresh rays of warmth on my pale skin. As a little kid, I enjoyed the beaches.

"Hey!" An unknown voice shouted from afar. I shrugged it off, half-expecting it to be for someone else, though I heard it once more, "Hey! Kid!" This really frustrated me to be called kid. For crying out loud, I was 18! The guy who had called out to someone, or at least I thought it was someone else, began running. I didn't realize he was running at me until I turned to see him. My eyes locked with his light-blue luminaries that warmed me inside. _Beautiful. _I thought to myself, though I shook my head realizing once again.. He was a stranger!

"Uh.. A-are.. you t-talking to... me?" I widened my eyes. I saw a small nod from him, and them heat rose to my cheeks and he chuckled, stopping right in front of me, bending over whiling inhaling and exhaling frantically, "Are you okay?" I leaned down to look at him, shoving my mitten-covered hands in the side pockets of my dusty blue jeans, and shrugged up my shoulders to adjust my medium-grey hoodie I had on.

"Yeah, I... uh.." He breathed heavily, trying to catch up on oxygen, "Never mind.." He muttered, peering around at the crowds of people walking across the streets while cars stopped at red-lights and awaited their turn to zoom on on the road, "You're not from around here, are you?" I nodded to his question.

"So.. are you going to introduce yourself, or let this continue to be awkward, given the fact you're a total stranger who was calling to me just a minute ago down the sidewalk." I lofted a brow, though he only replied with a grunt. A smile played at his lips and he stood upright.

"Ah, I _should_ introduce myself," He laughed a bit, shaking his blonde hair, "My name is Dante. I'm 19, and I grew up here in these parts of London." He scanned my plum colored turtle-neck under my gray hoodie and then looked at my pearl-white converse, "So, I'm guessing United States?"

"Oh, uh.." I snapped from my line of thoughts and gave a brief nod, "Yeah." That was all how it started, and you may still not know my story, but you will by the end. I knew for a fact this guy was up to something, but I didn't know...


	2. Chapter 1 Confrontation

Sitting in a old, wooden chair in a small coffee shop on the corner of a run-down street, I held the mug of warm, hot coffee before me and lfited it to my soft, pink lips, giving a sip, forgetting how hot it was and jumped back, some spilling on me, though some splashed on a man who walked by. I gasped, quickly stuttering, "I-I.. I'm so-o sorry, I apologize. I-"

"Aw, no, don't worry about it." He chuckled, grabbing a napkin and dabbing the coffee stain, "I didn't like this shirt anyway."

A blush arose to my cheeks, "Oh, um, but.. uh.. how.. um.. I.. How could I ever apologize?"

"Well I was wanting a coffee." He laughed, his aquamarine eyes looking at me. _This _made me blush, although I knew he was probably around 22.

"Oh, of course! I'll get you a coffee.." I choked out the words, stumbling over myself, "Sorry." I mumbled quickly, disappearing. The man seemed amused as he took a seat at the table I was, and twiddled his thumbs. He didn't do it because he was nervous, rather than because he was anxious, or whatever. I had always gotten confused between 'anxious' and 'nervous.' Some people thought anxious meant nervous but others thought anxious meant..

"Ma'am, what could I get you? Ma'am?!" The cashier was leaning in, snapping his fingers, making me lose my thoughts.

"Oh, uh.." I turned just as the man at my table gestured what he wished. A smile played at my lips as I turned around, "A mug of black coffee would do." I pulled out a wallet and took out seven dollars and pushed it to the guy at the counter before taking the coffee several minutes later and returning to the table.

"Oh, black coffee, my favorite." He winked, and gave a laugh, taking the mug softly from me, his gaze piercing my heart. Everything seemed to stop as I blushed, taking a cautious sip from my cup, choking as it almost went down the 'wrong pipe.' The man blinked, chugging down a bit of his black liquid before setting it down with a sigh, "My name is Tyler, and you?"

"Oh, m-my name?" He nodded slowly, suspiciously looking at me.

"I'm Catherine-Catherine Wells."

"Tyler Fhin."

"What a peculiar last name." I complimented him, or at least I think it was a compliment. No matter, I gave a sigh and took another sip of my coffee before adjusting my black-and-white checkered scarf, "So, I'm guessing you've been living in London for a while?" I observed him carefully.

Tyler rubbed his black stubble around his chin, aquamarine gaze looking to me, "Well, I've been visiting all places. I'm from Ireland, though I have an American accent. I've been practicing." He chuckled.

"Ever been to Japan?" I cheerily questioned, a beam upon my face as he nodded, "I love Japan. It's so colorful and unique. It's like no other. I'm from Florida," I quickly began to add, "United States."

"Ah, so you're a sunny gal, aren't ye'?" He laughed, pushing in a small accent in the question.

"Yup!" I smiled.


	3. Chapter 2 Adventure P1

I remember fumbling over my words, completely incapable of speaking to the older man. Right now I'm sitting at the edge of my aquamarine, silky bed, watching the carpet - which didn't do anything at all - boringly. With a sigh, I flopped back on my sheets, only to quickly hear the steady drone of the vibrating as it went off, reminding me how jumpy I was. Jumpy wasn't even a word to describe how I was, for it was more. I got scared easily, and seemingly hesitated with my verbal speech to another - but last night was different! I had _never _been so hesitant with speaking to someone else, especially a guy! Without further ado, I snatched my sleek, jet cell phone and softly pressed a single finger against a button on the side which showed a bright screen with my background and an unlocking button. I held my finger down on the button to unlock and swiped it across the screen, tapping on my messages. I saw a new text from an unknown number. _How odd. I've never seen a number with that order, but maybe I did and never added them to a contact... _

{The texts}

**?:**_ Hi there! How did you sleep?_

**Catherine: **_Uh, do I no u?_

**?: **_Don't you remember?! It's me! Dante!_

**Catherine: **_It wood b nice if u said that 2 me..._

**Dante:**_ You text with such illiterate speech! How old are you- 2?_

**Catherine: **_Hey! I'm tired! When I'm tired, I am sloppy, so don't judge me. Jeez!_

**Dante: **_Oh, so now you use actually grammar?_

**Catherine: **_Pf._

**Dante: **_Any-who, meet me at the park!_

**Catherine: **_Why?_

**Dante: **_Just come on! It's important, and besides... it involves adventure._

I had known Dante for about two weeks now, and he caught on to many things. About now, he _knew_ I loved adventures, so, when he said adventure, I was ecstatic. Jumping up, I grabbed light blue earmuffs- they had a light-blue band with white fluff at the ears which felt like clouds-, a black jacket- it had two pockets at the front, downwards, which were at the zipper, and it had a hood-, and white tennis shoes. Without a single hesitation, I kicked off the current shoes I had on- which were jet black with red stripes- and put on the white ones. My dark-brown hair, which was near black, went halfway down my back, slowly swaying there. I smiled. _Oh man, I am gorgeous today... Oh shit! Dante is still waiting! _I only just realized my friend was sitting on a cold, dark-chocolate park bench waiting for me. I felt kind of- okay! maybe I felt a lot- guilty.

I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my cobalt jeans' pocket and snatched my pair of keys which were all silver, gold, black, white, and copper. With a sigh, I turned the golden knob of my room and stepped outside, shutting the door silently and locking the apartment. I stared at the number in gold on my door. _586. _I gave a small, delicate smile before racing to the steps. I turned right from looking at my door and within about twenty feet, reached another right and began sprinting down the stairs to the parking garage, skimming the many rows of cars for an unusually color. Yup! There it was- a black, sleek car with a thin, white stripe on the sides with white rims. You may be thinking ' How did she get such a beautiful, expensive car? ' Well, you see... my parents were kind of rich and got me a lot of my belongings. They don't really help me out anymore, and said I have to pay my own bills. I understood them, since it was, once again, a part of life.

I ran to my vehicle, unlocking it with a single press of a button and the lights flashed. I opened the car door and hopped in, slamming the door shut the moment I entered. Shoving the keys into the ignition, I turned, hands on wheels. Switching gears, I carefully backed out, and once I was backed out, I turned around to face the front and put the radio on.

It was only a fifteen minute drive before I pulled up into a small parking lot and took out the keys, shoving them into my pocket with my phone and locking the car after getting out. There he was. Dante sat at a small, old bench with his hands shoved in his pockets, completely oblivious to my presence until I shouted, "Dante!"

"Catherine!"

"Cathy."

"Oh, yeah- Cathy!"

"Haha, now get on with this.. adventure.." I smashed my lips together, watching him as I came closer, slowly sitting next to him.

"Well, it has to do with an old well I know. People say it's never been touched or used because it was..."

"It was...?" _Odd. This gives me a sneaking suspicion.._

"Haunted!" He had leaned in to sharply whisper to me. I only widened my eyes at him and gave a slight sarcastic gasp.

"My, oh, my!" I gasped. My reaction was quickly followed by a laugh. _His _laugh. My eyes lit up with pride at how hilarious I could be. I quickly realized it wasn't Dante who had laughed, but someone behind me. I slowly and cautiously turned around, "Tyler?" My breath was taken away from me.


End file.
